- Riven by Grief -
by LunaCassidy
Summary: "Don't worry about me", he had told her on Banaro Island, "I am not a complete idiot. I sure as hell won't die". She now looked at her hands. The last piece of her Vivre Card had burned down. "Believe me Ace", Riven said furiously. She could feel the anger surging inside her while walking away from the big monitors on Sabaody Archipelago. "I will kill Blackbeard". [Rated M]
1. Chapter - Meeting Again

_Hey guys! English is not my first language, so I am really sorry for any mistakes. _

_If you do find some (and I am sure that you will), then please tell me._

_-L.C._

__(Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am not the Pirate King.)__

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1. - Meeting Again<strong>

- Drum Island -

„Oh Jeez, it's so cold here", she quietly whispered to herself, while entering the little restaurant in Robelle Town, on Drum Island. She took her lightblue coat off and walked to the table, glad to finally sit down and relax a little after a long travel.

_She was exhausted._

It took her a really long time, after travelling from her village to the Grand Line and she had to fight quite a lot, mostly with some idiots who thought that they would be stronger than her, just because she is a woman.

After she ordered her meal, she sat down and looked around, pinning her long brown hair up in a ponytail, to make sure that none of her hair will end up in her food. There weren't lots of people in the restaurant, just some citizen from the island.

She almost fell asleep, when the waitress brought her food to the table. While eating she recognized the cold wind blowing into the room. Someone walked into the restaurant, wearing a hat she was kind of familiar with. The man sat down on the table waiting for the waitress to order his meal.

„What can I bring you", the waitress asked, as the stranger politely ordered his repast.

Her blue eyes glared at him, still not sure why she was so familiar with this guy. A freckled face with dark eyes and black hair slightly hanging down his face. He looked around the room, almost bored, when his eyes met hers and suddenly a wide grin appeared on his face.

„Riven", he smiled, „didn't thought I would met you this soon again on the Grand Line". She stood up and sat down right next to him, glad that she remembered him now. „Portgas D Ace", she gave him a charming smile, „what the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed. „Let's just say that I'm on a mission", he simply answered while the waitress brought three plates piled up with food on his table. Riven curiously looked at him. „A mission, huh", she asked, „and what kind of mission exactly? The last time I saw you, you travelled with the Whitebeard Pirates and now you are all on your own on a goddamn Winter Island".

She stared at him impatiently, until he had finished eating the first plate. After a short thinking Ace decided to answer her. „I am searching for Teach. Or let's call him Blackbeard now", his eyes glaring for a short moment, „he killed Thatch and took his Devil Fruit and I am here to find him".

I breathed out frustrated, not really sure what to say to that. „I really liked Thatch, he seemed like a funny guy to me, when I had met you guys the last time. I am sorry for the loss, Ace. I can imagine how angry Whitebeard must have been, when he found out that one of his sons had attacked their own nakama just to steal a freaking Devil Fruit".

She thought about the Devil Fruit while Ace finished his meal. He sat down in his chair looking satisfied. „Do you know what kind of Devil Fruit it was", Riven asked, now curious but Ace only shook his head.

„It doesn't matter. Even if he had eaten the Fruit by now, I will still beat him up", he answered confident. „You need to be more careful", she said with a smirk on her face, „someday this confidence could bring you in jail, you know? Or even worse things could happen and you could probably end up getting killed".

He laughed. „The Second Commander from the Whitebeard Pirates isn't that easy to catch, Riven, you should know that. I will be perfectly fine". She almost felt the need to punch him for his cocky thinking, but then she recognized the well-known expression on his face before he fell asleep, his head sinking down on his shoulders.

„Is this normal", the young waitress asked nervously, looking at the freckled man with an almost scared look. Riven bursted out in laughter. „Don't worry about him, he just fell asleep. He is not dead", she answered casually. The waitress looked confused.

„Eh, okay.. Well the restaurant is closing a little bit earlier today and the chef told me to get the people out of here soon", she said. „I understand, just give me a second, would you", Riven asked politely.

The young woman nodded, took the empty plates from the table and walked back to the kitchen, while Riven stood up and putted her coat back on. She looked around the room, noticing that Ace and her were the only ones left in the restaurant.

She tought about just leaving the restaurant alone for a moment, but then she decided against it and kicked Ace down from his chair. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head while lying on the floor, looking up to her with an surprised look.

„I fell asleep again", he babbled sleepy. „Yeah, because you're an idiot. And the waitress just told me to go out now, because we are the last people in here and they want to close earlier", Riven answered, kind of amused.

He stood up, putting his hat back on his head and buttoned up his coat. „Then let's go", he said, almost in a hurry now. She noticed the rolled up paper in Aces coat pockets and without him recognizing, she grabbed it and opened it.

„No way, that is your little brother", she asked enthusiastic, holding a Wanted Poster in her hands with the name „Monkey D. Luffy" written on it. Ace smiled proud. „Yeah, I heared that he is on this Island, too and I had promised to met up with him, after he will get his first bounty".

She smiled softly.. „He has a pretty high bounty for him beeing a Rookie. Impressive. I really hope you will find him soon".

Ace nodded. „Where are you going to travel next", he asked her, now sounding a little bit sad, because he already knows that they probably won't see again for a while. She smiled. „My next aim is Water Seven. I will met up with some old friends".

„Are you sure that you don't want to be a Pirate again? You are very good at fighting, Riven, they are all missing you in our crew! Why not join the Whitebeard Pirates?"

She punched him on his shoulder. „Are you stupid? I will never join Whitebeard, Ace. I mean, he is an great man, but.. You know how much I hate this crew". He laught again, picking up a toothstick from a little jar on the table.

„But you don't hate me, right", he asked unfamiliar softly. She rolled her eyes. „No. But you are still a idiot". She threw some Berries on the table, enough to make sure, that she had payed her meal and left the restaurant together with Ace.

„It's freezing cold", she said, already missing the comfortable heat from the restaurant. „We will meet again", Riven said shortly ready to leave, but Ace stopped her. „Wait", she turned around and looked at the tiny Piece of Paper in Aces Hand.

„A Vivre Card", she asked in surprise. He nodded. „I just want to make sure", he said with a smirk, when Riven took the Vivre Card and putted it inside of her coat pockets. „That is fine with me", she answered shortly, grinning at him, „but don't get yourself in trouble, Portgas".

She walked down the street, still feeling him looking after her, when suddenly two strangers walked past her. They stared at Ace and started to ask him what he was doing here, it was more out of curiosity.

He told them that he is searching for Blackbeard, the same pirate that had ransacked their country. Riven stopped around the corner, curious about what else Ace would tell those guys. The men seemed kind of scared, while Ace talked with them.

„Then I will ask another question", he said in a dangerously calm voice. „Has a pirate with a straw hat ever come here?" The two men looked at each other, saying that they wouldn't know and Ace showed them Luffys Wanted Poster.

„If he does come here", he said, his hat now hiding his eyes, „tell him that I will only wait in Arabasta for ten days. I will leave it with you". Riven almost started to laugh on the reaction of the strangers.

They were both looking so scared from Ace, as if the devil himself would stand in front of them. „Hey, wait", one of the men asked shakily, „what is your name?"

Ace turned around. „My name is Ace. When he comes by, tell him that and he will figure it out", he said simply. His sentence followed a wicked laughter, before he turned around again and walked down the street.

Riven smiled. He maybe is an idiot, but he sure as hell knows how to scare people and she would have probably been scared of him, too, if they wouldn't know each other so well.

Suddenly a old man walked out of the restaurant, that should have been closed by now. Riven looked at him, he could be the chef, she thought, or at least he kind of looked like one.

„Oi!", he yelled to Ace, „someone grab that guy! He hasn't payed!"

Ace jerked. „I will leave it to you", he answered loudly and started to ran away. Riven slapped her palm against her forehead. „He wil get himself into trouble", she thought as she walked back to her boat again.

_ „Idiots always get in trouble"._


	2. Chapter - The Devil Fruit

_I'm really sorry if you had searched for some fighting scenes or more scenes with Ace._

_But I promise you, that it will get better in the next chapters. _

_If you can find any mistakes, then please feel free to tell me in the reviews!  
><em>

_- L.C._

_(Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am not the Pirate King.)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2. - The Devil Fruit<br>**

- Water Seven** -**

She stood around the Corner, nervously looking around, waiting for her friend to arrive. Slowly breathing in the fresh air.

„I didn't thought you would come", a well-known voice said amused. Riven needed to restrain a laughter. „I had to think about it, actually. We haven't seen each other for a while now". He examined her. „You look tired", he said simply, „why don't we sit down somewhere and talk? It's not really comfortable here".

She agreed and they walked through the streets, until they found a little bench. „You matured", he said with a smirk and sat down right next to her. Riven blushed a little, she never was good at dealing with compliments. „Okay Ray, listen. I'm a bit uncomfortable with the situation", she started, not really sure how to explain her thoughts.

„I haven't seen you for ages, since I left our old crew and I though that some of the other nakamas would be here too. I guess they didn't want to come with you and well, that's fucking fine, because I didn't expected it any differently. You know that I am still trusting you all, even after you decided to stay with the Whitebeard Pirates, but..." he interrupted her.

„You don't thought that I would have sticked to our bargain, right?" She nodded. „Don't be ridiculous, Riven. You found the Devil Fruit on your own and when you left us, I made my promise along with the others, to bring the Fruit back to you. I am not a thief. A Deal is a Deal". He seemed kind of upset, that she had thought wrong of him. „You know what? If you don't want to talk with me, then that's absolutly fine. I can understand your anger, but I am still your friend. Here", he gave her the suitcase.

„Open it". Her eyes narrowed. „I can't open it here! What if.."- „No one will recognize it, just look around! Just some citizen, they don't even know how a Devil Fruit looks like. I just want to prove you, that I am not a liar". Riven opened the suitcase and looked at the red fruit. She smiled. „I never thought you were a liar, Ray. I'm sorry for thinking wrong about you". He shook his head back and started to laugh.

„I never thought that you would apologize to anyone, Riven. I guess you really changed through the years". „Don't get used to it", she replied coldly and they remained in a comfortable silence for a while. „Is it nice on the ship", she asked, when her old friend looked at her, almost surprised, „with the Whitebeard Pirates, I mean".

He nodded. „Oayji is a good man, Riven and the crew is enjoying their time there. We are a family after all and the others are missing you, even if they would never speak it out loud. You were one of the first members of the Spade Pirates. Are you sure you don't want to join us again"? She exhaled deeply. „Ace asked me, if I want to join again, when I had met him on Drum Island some months ago and I said no".

Ray run his fingers through his hair. He smirked. „If our old Captain can not bring you back, then I guess I don't have a chance, right?" Riven smiled gently. „No. You don't". When she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Of course, she is missing everyone from her old crew, but she does not want to be one of Whitebeards Children. Or even be called a daughter from anyone. „Ace's still as charming as he was, huh", Ray said amusing. Riven snorted.

„He is still an idiot, like always. Who let him travel on his own, to fight against the Blackbeard-Guy, anyway", she asked, trying to change the topic. „He will be fine. He is our Second Commander after all". Riven raised an brow. „But what about the other guy? Ace told me that he had stolen a Devil Fruit . What if the guy is stronger now? And we both know that Ace is way to cocky, he shouldn't underestimate the Power of an Devil Fruit.

Do you know the first time, he ate the Mera Mera No Mi? He acted like he would be god himself, after he had learned how to take control over the fire". The guy in front of her smiled. „Yeah, good old times. But we are all growing up sooner or later and we need to understand that everyone has their own weaknesses. Have a little faith in him, Riven. You are still so concerned about everything". She rolled her eyes. „Wise wordsfrom you. But no. I am not.".

„Of course you are! You have always acted like a mother hen", he stopped laughing when she stared at him with a dead glare. „But at least you are a pretty mother hen". She smiles softy, still feeling kind of hopeless, because she already knew that her old friend needs to leave now. She would miss him. Ray looked at his watch. „Oh Shit! I should leave now, I promised the others to come back soon". Riven nooded. „Well, thanks for giving me my Devil Fruit back and thanks for keeping it so long". He grinned.

„No Problem Riven, you will always be a part of the crew for me". She got up and moved her feet. They felt a little numb, she really wasn't used to sit for a longer time, anymore. „Can you greet the others from me? Even if they will propably still be pissed, that I had left them?" „Of course I can", he replied and his view moved to the suitcase.

„Before I leave I need to ask you something", he said, his tone now sounding more serious. „Do you want to eat the Fruit or do you want to sell it?" She looked at him with surprise. „I am not sure, yet. I don't know what kind of fruit it is and I don't want to have some lame abilities like, I don't know. Changing myself into a giraffe or something like that".

She was joking but the look that Ray gave her was a little bit concerned. „I looked the Devil Fruit up in books the last couple of years, but I couldn't find lots of information about it". „Do you know what kind of Fruit it is", she asked curious. He lowered his voice. „It's a dangerous one, Riven. You should really think about selling it".

„For fucks sake, Ray! Tell me what kind of fruit it is", she said impatient. He nodded and told her the name of the Fruit. Then he ruffled through her long hair and said goodbye, a soft smile on his lips.

After Riven had met up with her old friend she walked back to the hotel, where she had slept the last couple of days. She opened the suitcase in front of her, examining the fruit and without thinking she started eating it and almost choked after the last bite.

„Disgusting", she said, not feeling any different than before and after drinking almost an entire water bottle she sat back and relaxed. Her next aim would be Banaro Island, she was tired of the big cities.

Also now after she had eaten that unbelievable gross Devil Fruit, she wanted to check her new abilites out. And she can't train in cities without forests, where everyone would see her. A little while later, Riven fell asleep and dreamed about all the new opportunities she would have now, glad that Ray had told her the name of the fruit. If she wouldn't have known it, she just would have sold it for an good amount of berries.

_„The Genshi Genshi no mi"_

* * *

><p><strong>Genshi = hallucination<br>**


	3. Chapter - The first Encounter

_Okay, I will look over this Chapter the next week and rewrite it a little, _

_because I am pretty sure that there are lots of mistakes in it. _

_But if you can find any mistakes, then please feel free to tell me in the reviews!_

_- L. C._

(Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am not the Pirate King.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3. -The first Encounter<span>**

- Flashback -

She smiled at the bartender, who gave her another free cocktail. „Thank you very much, lovely stranger", Riven said, her cheeks showing a bright red color, from the couple of free drinks she already had that afternoon. She was getting kind of used to it.

The door opened again this day and a young man walked into the room, followed by some men, who were all laughing and sat down on a big table right next to her and asked for the waiter. Riven recognized the young men. He had black hair, freckles and a confident smirk on his face. Did she saw him before? The boy noticed her and smiled. Riven quickly looked away, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone group started chatting loudly again and she took another sip from her drink.

Suddenly the door opened once more again, which wasn't a big surprise for here, but from the second on, where she had seen the white coat with „Justice" written on it, she just wanted to leave the pub as fast as possible. If there is one thing she hates more than Pirates, then it is the Marines. At the same time the Marines walked in the table next to her was getting quiet.

She turned around and once more, looked at the young man, who was just staring at the Marine Lieutenant in front of him. „Portgas D. Ace. Spade Pirates", the Marine said with a cocky smile, „what a surprise to find you here". The freckled man laughed. „I haven't thought, I would see you again that soon", he said, „I guess the World really is small, huh?" The older Marine stared at him. „I'll arrest you and your crew then".

And from the second on, when the Lieutenant was trying to grab his gun, the crew stood up and suddenly the pub started to get into something you could call a battlefield. Chairs where thrown, guns started to shoot and the Marines and the Pirate Crew started to fight. While all the citiziens were running out of the pub, Riven just finished her cocktail.

She was to drunk to feel anything else than the desire to fight right now and her confidence-level was always a little bit too high, when she had consumed alcohol. She easily dodged the chair, who flew into her direction. Anger started to get mixed with alcohol and she started to yell, „which fucking idiot was throwing that chair?" A young Marine turned into her direction.

„You should better get out of here woman. This is a serious fight!" Riven smiled, her face still kind of red from the alcohol. „So this is a challenge then", she asked and before the young Marine could answer her, she kicked him right into his face and sended him flying out of the pub. „Are you crazy", she heard the voice from the Marine Lieutenant yell, „are you friends with these Pirates, Girl? You are breaking the law right now, do you know that?"

Riven just shrugged and kicked another Marine into the wall. „ I don't care who you are sir, if you are annoying me, I will just send you flying. It is that simple", she answered, „ and I'm sure as hell not afraid of an Marine Lieutenant", Riven simply added. Right after she had finished her sentence, the freckled man punched the Marine Lieutenant in the face, causing him to fell on the ground. „Let's go back to the ship, men", he yelled and his crew followed him outside of the pub.

He looked back at Riven who just stared at the unconscious group of Marines around her. She smirked. „Good job for an Pirate". He laughed at this, „for a woman you can really throw a really good punch, do you want to join my crew?" For a couple of seconds Riven was spechless. She felt herself slowly getting sober again. „Are you serious", she asked while walking right next to the young man and his crew, „I don't even know you and I am not really a big fan of Pirates".

He gave her an questioning look. „Not every Pirate is an asshole, you know", he simply said, „we are still a pretty small group and it wouldn't be bad to have some new members". She felt the stares from the other men, who were waiting for her answer now, but Riven only shook her head. „I think I will pass, sorry". The young man only nodded in understand.

„Okay, well, I guess I can't change your mind then", he said and they stopped at a crossroad. „We need to go back to our boat now. Maybe we will see again", he smiled at her and then they were gone. Riven walked back to her hotel room, trying to understand what had happened a couple of minutes ago. She hated Pirates, why for Heaven's Sake had she even considered going with them. „Maybe it was because their Captain looked really handsome", she thought, but simply pushed the thought away. Alcohol always makes her act like an idiot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>- Ace's View -<strong>

Back on the ship, Ace stood behind the railing and looked back to the village. „The girl really got your interest, am I right", his Crewmate said, while gulping down his sake. His Captain grinned. „Well, she is a really good fighter. It wouldn't be bad, to have her in the crew". The man right next to him raised an brow.

„Yeah. A good fighter. I'm sure that must be the reason", he said. Then he turned around and walked back to the others. They had started to sing and were cheering and talking with their drinks in the hand. Ace sighed. He must admit that the woman was very pretty too, and still he does not even know her name.

He felt like an idiot for not asking her, but he was so sure, that she would come with him and his crew. Back in the pub, he thought that the girl was different, she was not like the others. Something was strange with her. Something that made him feel like she was made for being a pirate.

Maybe he was just interpreting to much into her talking, but the entire „I don't care who you are, if you are annoying me"- Attitude was kind of interesting. Maybe they will met again sooner or later.

_They had met each other earlier then expected.  
><em>


End file.
